


Be My Savior [Fanart]

by boomboombooom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboombooom/pseuds/boomboombooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart to bernicevella64's fanfic 'Be My Savior' for Swan Queen Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Savior [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be My Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691447) by [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee). 



 

> She wrapped hers around his back, careful that she didn’t brush the blade against him. “We’ll find her…We always find each other…”

[ ](http://www.imagebam.com/image/803e55432705494) 

[[all sizes\versions link](http://boomboombooom.tumblr.com/post/129512126664/i-saved-you-now-you-save-me-1280x1024-text)]


End file.
